


The Easy Way To Get Faction Rewards

by BreakAway_Mayday



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Lakshmi-2 is wholesome and wants her Guardians to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakAway_Mayday/pseuds/BreakAway_Mayday
Summary: When FWC's Guardian begins to focus more and more on missions, Lakshmi takes it apon herself to show that what he does IS appreciated.
Relationships: Mantis-2/Lahkshmi-2
Kudos: 1





	The Easy Way To Get Faction Rewards

Most Guardians chose a Faction pretty early on. Mantis-2 was no exception. The difference? Factions hadn't been on the minds of really any Guardians for some time now. And the Factions themselves had more or less just gotten used to working along with minimal input. But minimal isn't none. And in the case of Future War Cult, their minimal Guardian presence came from a single Exo. Mantis-2. A quiet, fairly reserved Hunter. Sure he had that usual streak of.. let's call it "Hunter tactics" but he stuck to doing that on missions. Off missions he normally just kept out the way to avoid anyone taking note of him. It worked on eveyone but Lakshmi. She was far too perceptive for him to go unnoticed. He was a curiosity to her. And when Lakshmi got curious, she ALWAYS learnt more. Whether through standard means or not. Mantis-2 had done so much work for the FWC that when it came to it, she could easily summon him. She just had to say a task required his skillset. So that's what she did. Lakshmi fancied herself as an honest woman, so to that degree she hadn't lied.. she simply withheld context as to what the task was.

Mantis arrived to the fairly dark, and suspiciously empty room. Lakshmi-2 sat cross legged on her seat with blue displays circling her. Her eyes were striking in the low light, and plain as day staring directly at the Hunter. The usual level of focus on them.. but there was something else as well. Mantis-2 didn't question it. He would never turn down a job, especially one from his Faction, but truth be told he was tired and undeniably stressed out. Maybe mindlessly doing some jobs would do him some good. He approached her and held out his hand, seemingly awaiting the drive with the information on it.

Lakshmi-2 extended her own hand, but went past his palm, and instead gripped his wrist. For a moment a look of mischief flashed across her features, and he could have sworn he heard a quiet chuckle. The Hunter tried to withdraw his hand out of habit but she instead yanked it forward, bringing the Guardian in close. "I've noticed you have been doing a lot for us for.. little return on our end." Lakshmi generally had a pretty smooth voice in Mantis' opinion but now? Now it was like auditoral honey. "I want to fix that.." She practically purred the last part, very quickly standing up and pulling him again, causing him to land where she previously sat. The holographic displays had all shut off, and behind her he saw the door lock as she leant forward, slowly running a hand down his side. "Do you want this reward?" She asked, her voice practically dripping with a seductive tone, intentional or not. Mantis was barely able to register the question, completely enamored with the Exo before he finally caught up and answered.

".. yes.. please, Lakshmi.."

She laughed quietly at his words as she scooted forward and straddled him, beginning to slowly and firmly gyrate her hips. Stopping only after a few minutes of watching him squirm from the teasings to actually undo his trousers. With his length now exposed she continued her actions, which were a helluva lot worse for him than her as she still had fabrics to absorb some of the motion, while he felt it all first hand with no barriers. Slowly, layer by layer she undid her clothing. Eventually both were fully exposed and she raised herself up, looking to him with a nod then immediately slamming herself down, ramming his length into her entrance as the recreation of the reproductive organ tightly squeezed around his shaft. The merciless teasing she had spent an almost cruel amount of time doing meant he was on edge already, causing him to reach climax after only around ten seconds of her bouncing on his lap, shooting ropes of fluid into her. He had no outlet for sexual urges, so he was rather pent up. Lakshmi didn't slow at all, in fact, other then a brief pause, she simply went right back to it despite the quiet protests of the Guardian due to him now being rather sensitive down there. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she began to slam herself down harder, causing them both to loudly gasp and pant in synchronicity. Mantis' hands subconsciously held her rear, as she continued to bounce. It lasted seemingly forever. With the second climax coming for him, as she reached her first. She kept going after that, moving to time it just right. As he neared his orgasm she would constantly stop, eventually getting it just right so she gained release, but he did not. She revealed why when she lifted herself and allowed the throbbing member to exit her, lifting it then sitting again, moving so it rubbed up against her, snugly against her rear as she began to give him a buttjob, reaching behind her to squish those soft flexible cheeks together and add more friction. Mantis gasped and moaned as she did so, eventually orgasming rather hard, shooting rope after rope of cum, splattering it on her back and ass. Lakshmi-2 looked to the Guardian with a calm gaze. Leaning forward and planting a kiss on his neck, as best as Exos could, giving him one last little wiggle of her ass before freeing his length and allowing him to clean up.

The other members of the Future War Cult never noticed how Mantis would show up more just to linger. Or how he was always so much closer to Lakshmi.


End file.
